Dancer Girl
by Patricia de Lioncourt
Summary: A Harry Potter Star Wars crossover. Luke Skywalker and Han Solo embark on a mission to stop new enemies from destroying the New Republic. Along the way they encounter a girl with a past that can either help them or hurt them. First in the "Growth" Series
1. A Gangster's Entertainment

A/N- Okay, so this is my second attempt at a Star Wars chapter fic. I already have a songfic. Anyhow, I hope everyone likes this. For many reasons, it's very AU, so please excuse. I hope you enjoy. Please R & R. Thanks!

Disclaimer- I don't own Star Wars, that belongs to Lucas. I don't own Harry Potter, that belongs to Rowling. This applies to all chapters.

* * *

Chapter 1- A Gangster's Entertainment

"So, why are we doing this again?" Han Solo asked from his captain's seat.

He was a rough, adventurous looking man with light brown hair and blue eyes. He seemed the type to leap at a chance for action, and, at first glance, no one would suspect that he was married and expecting his first child.

"Leia and I believe that Babba the Hutt, being the new head of Jabba's old gangster ring, might know something about this new enemy we've encountered. I think Leia said his name was Voldemort, or something," came Luke Skywalker's reply from the co-pilot's seat.

He was younger than Han, but only by a few years. He was also his brother-in-law. Luke had short, blond hair, blue eyes, and a serious look that most still believed did not suit him.

"Yes, but why Jabba's brother? True, Babba's organization is not as rough as Jabba's was, but a gangster is still a gangster," Han argued.

"Leia would have been able to explain it better, if you had let her come."

"She's pregnant, Luke. I was not about to risk my wife _and_ my child. Lord, I wish I hadn't asked Chewie to stay behind and watch after her. He rarely ever argued with me."

Luke smiled, knowing that his friend really didn't mean that. Chewbacca was the Wookie that usually did the co-piloting for Han and the _Millennium Falcon_.

"We're landing," Han announced.

Luke leaned back and tugged on the black glove he had taken to wearing over his mechanical right hand. The ship landed softly on the sand of the desert planet of Tatooine, Luke's homeworld.

"Everyone out," Han said, standing.

Luke stood also. He brushed off the black suit he was wearing and swung over his shoulders a simple, brown hooded cloak. Han and Luke exited the ship onto the thick sands of the planet.

"Babba's palace ought to be just over this hill," Luke said, staring off in the indicated direction. Han followed.

"So, Luke, remind me. Why will Babba welcome us into his chambers again?" the old pirate asked as their destination came within sight.

"You mean in spite of the fact of us killing his brother?" the Jedi knight asked.

"Of course."

"By killing Jabba, we put Babba in charge of one of the most lucrative businesses in the galaxy. In fact, by my guess, we ought to be his guests of honor."

"'Ought to'?"

Luke shrugged a reply. They approached the main doorway of the crude palace. A small droid camera appeared to clear their entrance. Soon, the door rose open. 

"Here we go," Han said with a hint of dread.

Things were only slightly different now that Babba was in charge. Most of the servants were new; in fact, all were except the band. The lighting had increased a bit, but that was about all. Luke and Han were led to the main audience chamber by an armor clad man. There, amidst servants and entertainers, on a platform at the back of the hall was Babba the Hutt. He looked exactly like Jabba--both were large, green, and worm-like--except Babba had a small, white goatee growing.

"Mighty Babba," Luke said, inclining his head a bit, "we thank you for the chance for such an audience. We assure you, we will take up no more time than what is needed."

Babba laughed merrily. "Jedi Skywalker, you need not be so formal. Many thanks are due to you and your friends for the destruction of my brother," the Hutt said in clear basic.

Luke could not help but be a little shocked. Babba laughed again.

"Yes, I speak basic well, my friends. Come, sit at the table before me. We shall discuss business later, once we are all relaxed."

Luke and Han complied. They took their seats in chairs that faced the stage at the opposite side of the hall.

"I will provide the best entertainment for my friends! My band shall play my favorite song, and my favorite dancer shall perform for you," Babba said. He nodded toward his nearest servant, who clapped his hands and announced, "May I present, the lovely, the graceful, Miss Lorelei Potter!"

A human girl, no older than eighteen, stepped onto the stage. The outfit she wore was similar to the one Jabba had made Leia wear a little over a year ago, except that it was fashioned in silver and black. Her hair was black, straight, and long--extending an inch or two past her waist.

As the music started, she clapped her hands together just once above her head. Her beautiful emerald eyes caught Luke's and held them. He instantly knew that there was something different about this girl…if not strange. She was frighteningly fair, as if her skin had never seen the twin suns of this planet. She began to twirl, jump, and dance in time with the music. She was enchanting…everyone was quiet with their eyes upon her. They watched as she danced her way off the stage and into the audience. She twirled three times and came to a halt right in front of Han's and Luke's table. Luke raised an eyebrow at her.

She leaned in over the table. Her face was now so close to Luke's that he could feel her soft breath on her face. Suddenly, she flicked something at him, smiled, and danced off. Babba laughed softly.

Leaning over Luke's shoulder, he whispered, "Don't take offense. She likes to tease the men of the audience."

But that was not what was bothering Luke. She had flicked a wadded up piece of paper at him. A wadded up piece of paper that _had not been on his table beforehand!_ He took his hands under the table and undid the paper. In very narrow handwriting it said,

Dear Sir,

We have a common enemy. I know all there is to know of Voldemort. Ask Babba for permission to meet with me after my dance.

Signed, Lorelei

Luke gave Han a nudge.

"What?" he asked.

"We have to speak to that girl," Luke said.

"What girl? The dancer girl? Luke, I didn't know you liked that kind of girl!"

Luke rolled his eyes. "No! Look," he handed the paper to Han, who read it quickly. The look in Han's eye when he looked back up at him told Luke that he now shared his suspicions.

The dance ended and applause filled the hall. The dancer known as Lorelei took her bow, blew a kiss, and left behind the stage. Luke stood and turned.

"Babba, I'm sure this will sound very odd to you, but please, may Han and I have an audience with that girl?" he asked.

Babba looked Luke over. "Master Jedi, my Lorelei is precious to me. I do not allow any man to see her as I allow with my other dancers. Perhaps I could interest you in another girl?" the Hutt replied.

"No. You misunderstand me. I wish simply to speak with her," Luke said. Babba eyed him again.

"Fine. But only under guard," he said.

"Absolutely."

Two armored men now flanked Luke and Han as they showed them the way to Lorelei's quarters.

* * *

End Notes: Okay, so, like it or not? I hope you did like it. Well, anyhow, please R & R! Thanks! 


	2. Back Stage Pass

A/N- Thanks for the reviews! I hope you liked it! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2- Back Stage Pass

The guard led Luke and Han right to Lorelei's dressing room door.

"Go in. Only talk. I'll be out here," the guard said shortly, turning his back to the door.

Luke nodded and knocked.

"Who is it?" came a sweet sounding voice.

"My name is Luke Skywalker. I'm the man you flicked the paper at in the audience," Luke called.

"Enter."  
Luke and Han opened the door and slipped inside. There, sitting at a small vanity, was the dancer girl. She was still scantily clad, but somehow it didn't seem as revealing as it had on stage.

"Which one is Luke?" she asked.

"I am," the Jedi said.

"Then you are…?" Lorelei asked.

"Han Solo," Han answered.

Lorelei smiled. "I suppose that you are wondering about the note I gave you, Luke," she said.

"I must confess. I as curious. How did you--"

"Know about Voldemort? That's a long story. How I knew about you knowing of Voldemort is an even longer one. Let me get to the point, Sir Skywalker. I can help you fight this new evil," Lorelei said.

"How?" Han asked, incredulously.

Lorelei glared at him for a moment, then smiled and stood.

"They fight with odd powers, do they not? They call themselves wizards, don't they?" she asked.

"Yes," Luke said slowly. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"What they fight with is called magic. It is vastly different than the Force, which is what your power is, I believe. And the Force has no affect on magic, I'm afraid," she said.

"I still don't see the part where you help us," Han said.

Lorelei didn't reply or glare at Han this time. Instead, she picked up a small, purple vase.

"This in an antique, and it is my favorite vase. Babba gave it to me after my first dance for him," she said.

She dropped it…deliberately. Han and Luke stared at her as if she were crazy.

"Fix it, Luke. Use the Force and fix this vase," she said.

This statement did nothing to change the way they were staring at her.

"I can't. The Force can't just _fix_ things," Luke said.

"Ah. But, you see, I can," Lorelei said. She pulled open a drawer on her vanity and withdrew a long wooden…stick, that appeared to have a handhold at the bottom. She waved the stick at the pieces of the vase and said, "_Reparo!_"

The pieces of the vase just seemed to jump back together again. She laid down the stick on the vanity and picked up the vase.

"Amazing!" Luke exclaimed.

"How the hell did you do that?" Han cried.

"Magic has some of the same limitations of the Force, and there is light and dark magic. The magic the wizards you have encountered used is dark magic. I know how to counter almost every spell they could throw at you."

"What are you getting at, girlie?" Han asked.

"Free me. Go to Babba and convince him to free me. I'll go with you and help you defeat them," Lorelei said.

"Why would we trust you? Why would you help us?" Luke asked.

"Because they come from my homeworld, and it was my mission to stop them here. I never got to complete it. Now help me help you. Please."

"Luke, buddy, can I talk to you over here?" Han asked, dragging Luke off to the side.

"What?" Luke whispered.

"What do you think of her? Can we trust her? I mean, she's a slave girl," Han whispered quickly.

"I think we don't have a choice. We don't know anything about these so called wizards, and it's obvious that she could help," Luke replied.

"Well?" Lorelei asked loudly.

Luke turned to her. "Wait here a moment," he said and left the room.

Lorelei raised an eyebrow in Han's direction. He simply shrugged in reply. A few moments later, Luke reappeared.

"You're free to go," he said. "Pack up, and we'll take you with us. But you must tell us _everything_ about these _wizards_."

Lorelei's eyes widened. "Really? I'm free?" she asked in disbelief.

"That's what he just said," Han said, glancing at Luke.

"Yes! I'll pack right away! Oh, how did you do it?" she asked, throwing just a few things into a nearby bag.

"My little secret," Luke said. "Now hurry. We're leaving."

"Where are we going?" Han asked.

"First into town to buy her some decent clothing, then to the last known sighting of these wizards," Luke replied.

"Ready to go," Lorelei said.

"Here, put on this cloak. We're trying not to get noticed," Luke said, tossing her his brown cloak.

She slipped it over her shoulders, and the three of them left her dressing room.

------------

These people were kind, Lorelei had just about decided. They had taken her into town, bought her food, and then led her to merchant that was selling imported outfits. Lorelei chose black pants, boots, a tank top, and an overlay that rested on her shoulders to cover her bare arms.

"Have a fondness for black?" Luke asked her.

"Like you're one to talk," she replied, eyeing his black suit. He smiled at her.

"Let's go," Han said, sighing. "I want to get back to the ship so I can send a transmission to Leia."

"Who's Leia?" Lorelei asked.

They were now heading toward the place on the outskirts of this town where Han had landed the _Millennium Falcon_, as Luke had told Lorelei their ship was called.

"My twin sister, Han's wife," Luke answered.

"Oh, so you two are family?" she asked.

"Yup," Han replied.

"So I take it that you two go way back?"

"You have no idea," Luke laughed.

They climbed aboard the ship and began to take their seats as Han fired it up.

"Tell me about it," Lorelei said.

"What do you mean?" Han asked.

"What's your story? Tell me it…you tell me your story, and then I'll tell you mine," she said.

The ship had now lifted off. They were slowly gaining altitude as they went across the surface of the planet.

"Alright, deal…does your story include information about these wizards?" Luke asked.

"You have no idea," she smiled at him.

She glanced out a side window in the ship and saw a very rocky area and something she deemed as strange. Among the rocks, there was something that vaguely resembled a door to like a small cottage. Lorelei blinked, but when she opened her eyes, they were already exiting the atmosphere. She shook her head and turned to Luke.

"So, your story…?"

* * *

End Notes: I hope you liked this. I like to put multiple main points of view into my fics so Luke, and Lorelei will have one a piece. There will also be two more added…but I'm not telling whose. ; ). Please R & R! Bye! 


	3. Unbeknownst

Chapter 3- Unbeknownst

The cottage door opened. Out stepped a figure no one would suspect. Or at least, no one who had been informed of what had taken place on the Second Death Star.

HO-PAH. HO-PAH. HO-PAH.

He looked like Darth Vader, but he wasn't. He hadn't been Vader since he had been banished by his former master, the former Emperor Palpatine, to this desert wasteland. No. Thanks to his son, he was once again his rightful self. Anakin Skywalker, Luke Skywalker's father. Of course, news of what had happened on the Death Star had finally reached him and many things were revealed. He was also father of Leia Organa.

So many things had happened before that victory battle of the Rebellion that neither Luke nor Leia were aware of. Vader, as he was when he had first revealed himself to Luke, had begun to question his loyalty to the Emperor after he had faced off with his son the first time in Cloud City. Anakin began to reemerge, and he hated what Vader had made him. But, at the same time, he forgave Vader.

The Emperor knew that Luke, although he did not yet know what or how, had already won the battle for his father's true loyalty. Anakin nor Vader could have ever harmed his own son. He had summoned Vader to his palace on Coruscant, and, against the failing Dark Lord's will, cloned him. Made another exactly like Darth Vader, only with a few slight differences. Palpatine told his master cloners to make sure that this Vader was totally loyal to him and only him. He did not want the actual Vader dead, however. He simply wanted him to know how wrong about his own life Vader was. So he dropped him off in the home of his former Jedi master, Obi-wan Kenobi.

But the clone wasn't good enough. With the exact memories and altered feelings, the clone still turned to the light side…and had saved Luke's life. But the clone died, and Luke gave him a hero's burial…for he would do no less for his father. With the death of the clone, the victory of the Rebellion, and the Return of the Jedi Order, Vader truly died, and Anakin was reborn in his mangled body.

He had never wanted to seek out his daughter and son. Best to leave himself dead and not to interfere with their lives. But now, matters were different. There was a disturbance in the Force. Another power was emerging with it…a power Vader didn't have and didn't understand. Luke was in danger. And as he watched Han Solo's ship fly away, he knew it was eminent. He had to emerge and face whatever lay ahead for him. But he wouldn't do it alone.

Anakin turned and entered the quaint home.

"Kitster! Kitster, are you finished yet?" he called in his deep voice in the direction of the kitchen.

Kitster, Anakin's childhood friend from this planet, stepped forward from the kitchen. His dark hair that Anakin remembered so well was white with age, but his skin was still as dark was anyone worked on Tatooine should be. He was wearing a ridiculous pink apron he had found somewhere earlier in life.

"What's wrong, Ani? I'm trying to finish my meal," he said.

"We're leaving. The both of us. Take of that stupid thing and get packed," Anakin said, waving his hand and opening a nearby chest.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on! Where are we going and why?"

"Luke is in danger. I feel it. We have to help him."

Anakin was already packing for the both of them. Kitster untied his apron and laid it aside.

"Your son? The one that thinks your dead, right?"

Anakin stopped and looked at his friend.

"Yes..."

"Um…yeah, that's going to work. How in Hell are you going to explain all this to him? Your living and all?"

"I'll not go to him directly. I can't. I don't know where he is going, clearly."

"So, where are we going?"

"To Coruscant. To Leia. She'll help us help her brother."

Kitster laughed. Although no one could see it, Anakin lifted his eyebrow at his friend.

"Wait, let me get this all straight. We're going to your children, who think you dead, and we're starting at the capital of the New Republic, who'd sentence you to death in a heartbeat?"

Anakin sighed, which was hard to do on account of his breathing apparatus.

"I know this sounds strange and possibly idiotic."

"Possibly?"

"But we have to help them."

Kitster shook his head. "Well," he said after a moment's silence, "I have been telling you that you should be coming out of hiding. But one more question…"

"What now?"

"How are we getting out of here? We don't have a ship and our speeder barely runs."

Anakin gave a short laugh. He hadn't thought of that.

"We'll work out the details on the way. Let's get going."

* * *

End Notes: Was Anakin, not Vader, mind you, OOC? If so, I'm sorry. Okay, please R & R! Thanks! 


	4. Lorelei's Story

Chapter 4- Lorelei's Story

"Wow," was all Lorelei could manage to say once Luke and Han had finished their story. "Your father? Amazing."

"Okay, so you heard all about us. Your turn. How are you here?" Han asked.

Lorelei laughed and leaned back against the booth chair.

"I don't know where to begin. I mean, my beginning, or my story as it were, begins so far away from here..."

"What's your home planet called?" Luke asked.

"Earth," she said.

"How far away is that?" Han asked.

Lorelei laughed. "That's not what I meant. I mean, the true reason why I'm here begins back when I was just a little thing."

"Then start there," Luke said, kindly.

Lorelei glanced out into space, and, when she began to speak, she didn't look back at them.

"You have to understand how my planet works. You see, I'm a Witch, and most people on my planet think that Witches don't exist. That we're myths. That's because we live in a secret world. Our homes, our shops, even our schools and governments, are separate from the rest of the planet. Hidden through our powers and commonly referred to as the Wizarding World," she said.

"Why are you so separated?" Luke asked.

"Because Wizards and Witches can cure anything but death. Non-magic people, Muggles as we call them, would begin to want cures to everything, and there's just not enough of us to go around. Anyhow, our world has great Wizards in it. One is the Headmaster of the best Wizarding School. And another…well, he's the darkest Wizard of our time. You know his name. Lord Voldemort. Voldemort, or Tom Riddle as his real name is, is what we call a half-blood. A Wizard that has Muggles somewhere in their lineage, as opposed to pure-bloods, Wizards who have nothing but magical people in their family lines. Because of his childhood, he had a hatred for his father and all Muggles that no one could quell. Because of that, he is one of the most terrible dark lords our kind has ever known. My parents, Lily and James Potter, joined a band of powerful Witches and Wizard to stop him, known as the Order of the Phoenix. Together, they battled Lord Voldemort and his followers, the Death Eaters. Are you with me so far?"

"Yeah," Han said. "But how do you play into all of this?"

Lorelei, still looking out the window, gave a grim smile. "I'm getting to that. Well, finally, my mother gave birth to me. Two years later, she gave birth to my younger brother, Harry, but let's back up to me. I was little over a year old when one day I was playing out in the rose garden my mother loved so much. I was playing with some of the blooms when I pricked my finger on one of the thorns. What's strange is that I don't remember crying. I remember looking at the blood that was welling up on my finger. I looked over and saw a dying rose whose petals were mostly withered. I loved roses and still do. I could not stand to see one die. I remember holding my finger out over the rose and letting the blood drop over it."

"How is this important?" Han asked.

Lorelei looked at him. "Do you have any scars, Han?" she asked.

"Yeah, plenty, actually. Why?" he asked.

"Any ones that you're not particularly fond of?"

"Yeah, this one, right here on my arm. Reminds me often of the one card game I've ever lost. My opponent still got angry with me for some reason."

"Rough crowd?" Luke asked with a smile.

"Yeah."

"Hold it out," Lorelei said.

Han shook his head, but did as was requested. Lorelei looked down at the table and quickly found a small piece of sharp metal jutting out from a hidden place. She pricked her finger on it, reminded vaguely of the fairy tale of Sleeping Beauty. This drew strange glances from the men, but she ignored them. She held her finger over the scar and squeezed her finger to urge the blood forth. The little red droplets landed on the ugly scar on Han's upper arm. Luke and Han both gasped as the blood and the scar both disappeared. Lorelei sucked on the finger to aid in the healing of the finger. She sat back down.

"How?" was all Luke asked.

"I have what is known as Blood Magic. It's an old magic and no one alive today is supposed to be able to do it. It's because of that that most believe that Blood Magic is evil, dark magic," Lorelei explained.

"Is it?" Han replied, rather pointedly.

"It depends on how it's used. I don't use it for dark, so, for me, it's not. Anyway, back to the rose story, what I didn't know was that my mother had seen the whole thing. She immediately scooped me up and ran to tell my father what had happened. She asked if they should tell anyone. He said no. He knew that I wasn't evil, but I would be treated as such. They told only their closest circle of friends and the Headmaster I mentioned earlier, Albus Dumbledore. However, the Ministry of Magic, our government, found out anyway. A friend of my parents who would betray them in the future had betrayed my secret. My parents, my mother just having given birth to my brother a month earlier, and I were drawn into court. It was decided by the Minister of Magic that I should be separated from my parents and the Wizarding World until I was old enough to go to Wizard School. That way, I would never learn about my powers. My brother was never to know of me. No one was to know of me. Albus disagreed with this. He said that it would increase my hatred for our kind, if I was hidden from it in such a manner. But the sentence was carried out. I was sent to live with a distance relative on a distance continent. Eleven months later, my parents were killed by Lord Voldemort, the dark lord ripped from his body to only exist in spirit, and my brother was the only survivor of my family."

Lorelei paused for a moment. There was no urge for her to continue. Her audience waited patiently for her. She was grateful. She cleared her throat and continued.

"Albus came to me when it was time for me to go to school and told me of all of this. He said that the Ministry would not allow me into Hogwarts, which is the school I spoke of, until I proved that I could control and contain my powers, for he had also informed me of those as well. In my final year of school, when I was seventeen, I was brought to Hogwarts and introduced to my brother. Lord Voldemort had been given back a body and was a terrible danger. Once I completed school, I joined the newly re-formed Order of the Phoenix. One afternoon, I was called to the school's staff room by Albus. This is going to sound odd, he said to me, but I need you to do something. You see, my planet doesn't have the technology you have. In fact, we don't even think it's possible. Albus told me of the other planets and the technology. I laughed at him but soon came to see that he was dead serious. I asked why our planet didn't have the technology. He told me of the war that you were involved in and that the governments of our world didn't want any part of it, so we rejected all of it."

"What was it that he needed you to do?" Luke asked.

"He said that Voldemort had discovered this and found a way to get to the planets. He said that I was to go and put a stop to anything that he might try to start. I agreed to the mission, despite the protests of my brother. However, I arrived on Tatooine and needed money. I took a one time entertainment gig at a cantina, just for some credits--isn't that what you call it? Anway...some of Babba's men were there and took me captive for his viewing pleasure only. That was a little less than I year ago. I haven't seen any of my friends or family since. So, that's it."

Lorelei shrugged.

"I know that both Babba and Jabba liked to…be with their girls. Did they…?" Han asked.

"No. I told Babba that if we should do anything like that, that I should become so enamored with him that it would distract me from my dancing. All lies of course. But he bought it."

Han laughed. Luke smiled.

"Good one," the Jedi said. "I'd have never thought of that."

Lorelei was about to reply when something suddenly made a loud explosive noise and the ship shook violently.

"That's ship fire!" Han shouted on his way to the cockpit. "Who's firing at us!"

They fired again. Lorelei grabbed the seat for support, and Luke fell against the table. Lorelei's bag, however, fell and spilled open. A bits of clothing and a rolled up piece of parchment landed in the floor. Her eyes widened, and the young witch dove and picked up the parchment.

"What is that? That scroll?" Luke asked.

Before Lorelei could answer, Han shouted for them. She slipped the paper back into her bag and ran after Luke to the cockpit.

"It's a Star Destroyer, Luke! We're nowhere near any remnants of the Empire. Why are they firing on us?" Han asked.

"I thought we were in light speed!" Luke asked.

"I pulled us out for a while, to give the drive a rest. That's not the point, though!"

"Never mind. Get us out of here!" Luke said. Then, he turned calmly toward Lorelei. "This has something to do with you, doesn't it? And that paper?"

"What paper?" Han asked.

They ignored him.

"It's the only resurrection spell known to Wizarding kind. It's very dark magic and Dumbledore wanted me to take it with me to hide it. I don't know what they want with it. Voldemort already has a body," Lorelei explained.

"How do we know that you're telling the truth, girlie?" Han asked as he plotted the points for lightspeed.

"She is," Luke said.

Han sighed and punched the drive into action. They left the Destroyer sitting.

* * *

End Notes: Awful long winded, isn't it? Sorry about that. Hope you're liking this. Please R & R! Thanks! 


	5. Trusting the Dark

A/N- Thanks to Slinky for the title of this chappie. And actually I got Lorelei out of a baby name book.

* * *

Chapter 5- Trusting the Dark

Kitster and Anakin, both hidden under cloaks, emerged from the small transport they had been able to procure.

"You know you cheated, don't you?" Kitster asked, looking over his shoulder at the transport.

"I've done worse," Anakin replied shortly.

It was very lucky for them that the Traffic Control center had assured them landing so close to the main Senate building.

"Leia's quarters are close to here, I can feel it," Anakin said in muttered tones. Kitster nodded.

They approached the doors to the Senate Hall but did not enter. Instead, they turned sharply left. This eventually led them to a street filled with housing units.

"Now, which one is Leia's?" Kitster asked.

Anakin took a deep breath and called on the Force to guide him.

I must find her, he thought. We must help Luke.

And guide him the Force did, six doors down.

-----------

Leia sighed. Who thought being pregnant could be so boring? She couldn't even go with Han and Luke to speak with Babba the Hutt. And now, she was very worried about them.

They should've been back by now. Or, at the very least, should have reported to her. She was sure they would've reported to her if they had decided to follow a lead…wouldn't they?

Anyhow, all this worrying had led her into a sleepless night. Instead of curling up in bed beside her husband, she found herself trying to find a book to read. However, she suddenly felt very strange. As if she knew someone were near her…someone she knew.

Leia quickly walked out of the room that Han and she used as a study, and that was soon to become their baby's room, and into the sitting room. There she was met with quite a shock.

Two cloaked figures stood just past the doorway of her home. Leia's immediate thought was to cry out for help, then reason hit her. Who would hear? Instead, she decided to try an approach that she was most familiar with.

"Excuse me, but do you know that you are in my home?" she asked in a very business-like manner.

One of the figures gave a deep chuckle.

"Very diplomatic. Just like your mother," floated the deep voice from beneath one of the hoods.

Leia gasped. She knew that voice! It was not a voice she had heard very often, but it was one that you did not forget.

"…Father?" she whispered.

Both men lowered their hoods. For some reason, Leia just now noticed the obvious sound her father's breathing apparatus had always made. She didn't know why she hadn't heard it beforehand.

"Leia…don't be afraid. I'm not here to hurt you," her father said.

"I'm hallucinating. It's the medicine the medi-droid gave me. This is a side effect," the young woman muttered. The other man laughed lightly.

Leia looked at him. He didn't seem Imperial. In fact, he looked very kindly.

"Leia, you're not dreaming or anything like that. I'm alive. Please, hear me out on this. I was cloned by the Emperor after my encounter with Luke in Cloud City. It was the clone that Luke faced. I was banished to Tatooine. Leia, I've come to ask for your help."

Leia straightened. "So it was the clone that turned back…"

"No…I did that as well…Long before the clone, actually. Vader did die. I'm Anakin, truly your father," Anakin said, taking a slow step toward his daughter.

She didn't draw back. Instead, she turned her attentions toward the other man.

"Who is this?" she asked.

The man inclined his head. "My name is Kitster, Milady. I'm an old friend from your father's childhood," he said.

Leia didn't say anything in reply. Instead, she took a moment to think on all she had just learned in the last thirty seconds. One thing came to mind first.

"What are you doing here? In Coruscant? Do you realize what would happen if anyone should fine you here, Father? To you and to me?" Leia asked in a feverish whisper.

"I'm here to ask for your help. Luke is in grave danger. I feel it," Anakin said.

"In danger? How?"

"There is a power rising. It's nothing like the Force, but it is still just as powerful."

"This has to do with this Lord Voldemort," Leia said, looking away in thought.

"Who?" Kitster asked.

Leia looked back at her "guests."

"He's a new threat that has arisen. He claims to be some sort of Dark Wizard, or some nonsense…or at least I thought it was nonsense. A new power? How is Luke in danger?"

"I don't know, but it has something to do with this power. I felt it when I seen the _Falcon_ leave Tatooine."

"We need to find your brother," Kitster interjected.

Leia stood and moved quickly to a nearby drawer. She opened it and pulled out a small display screen.

"Han installed a tracking device and gave me the way to track him. That way I would know where he was going. But, I don't have a transport…you do, right?" Leia asked.

"Then you'll help?" Kitster asked.

"Of course. Luke is my brother and he--" she looked fleetingly at Anakin, "is my father. Of course I'm going to help."

"We have a small transport, but it will be sufficient. We need to leave," Anakin said. Leia gathered just a few things, and then they were gone.

* * *

End Notes: Okay, not much in this chapter. I like writing the chapters with Luke and Lorelei better, but these in between are important nonetheless. Anyhow, I hope you liked this. Please R & R! Bye! 


	6. In the Shadows

A/N- Thanks for the reviews! Also, I changed the character search for this fic. Don't you think OC should be added to that? Anyway, here's the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6- In the Shadows

Leia and her troupe had no trouble in leaving Coruscant. As soon as they had entered hyperspace, on the same trajectory as Luke and Han, Leia began to fill her father in on how she was and what she knew about this new power--which wasn't much.

"He used some sort of power that caused one of our men to just fall over dead…just like that," Leia said, snapping her finger.

Anakin leaned back. "This is most disturbing. And Luke is going after this man. I have a bad feeling about this."

"That's all you know about this Voldemort…or whatever?" Kitster asked.

Leia nodded.

"That's not much to go on. Apparently, Luke and Han have found something," Anakin said, staring at the tracker.

"Yes, but, why wouldn't they've reported?" Leia asked, worriedly.

"I don't know," Anakin replied.

"Then perhaps I can answer that…"

Leia, Kitster, and Anakin turned. The voice had come from over the comlink.

"Who are you?" Anakin called.

Suddenly, the ship they were in jerked.

"Oh…Lord Vader, I'm hurt. Don't you remember me? I mean, I was part of your first assignment…"

"Abdul…" Anakin muttered.

"Who's that?" Leia and Kitster asked in unison.

Anakin turned.

"He claimed to be the son of the Emperor. His name is Abdul Palpatine…I was assigned to be his bodyguard when the Emperor first made me his Sith Apprentice," he explained.

"You forgot the most important part, my esteemed colleague," came Abdul's voice again.

"Let me guess," said Kitster sarcastically, "he was named the Emperor's heir."

"You are correct."

"Oh, goodness!" Leia said exasperatedly.

The ship jerked again.

"What is that?" Leia asked.

"A tractor beam," answered Anakin, looking out one of the windows in the transport. Already, they could feel themselves being drawn into the larger ship's--a star destroyer--docking bay.

"Now what?" Kitster asked.

But Leia already had that answered. Closing her eyes and allowing the Force flow through her, she called out for the one person who could save them now.

-----------

"So, about this scroll…it restores life?" Luke asked, once again relaxing now that the star destroyer was light years away.

"Not just life…anything that is needed. It's more of a restoration spell than a resurrection spell," Lorelei said.

"And why did this guy give it to you?" Han asked.

"Dumbledore? Because he truly believes that the best place to hide something is right out in the open."

"I don't understand," Luke said.

"This spell is only doable with Blood Magic…and only I and one other person possesses that gift," Lorelei smiled. "And that other person is way out of the Dark Lord's way."

"And this Dumbledore thought this…wise?" Luke asked.

"Yes…he's a genius, that Dumbledore."

Luke found it hard to conceal his doubt. Han, however, found that he just didn't care. He shrugged and stood.

"I'm going to the cockpit. Leave the two mystical beings to their mysteries," he said, doing just that.

Lorelei smiled after him. "Doesn't put much stock in stuff he can't see, does he?" she asked.

Luke laughed. "You said it. So, what else can your magic do?"

"Well, it's not so much a religion, like the Force, as it is as a way of life. Magic can be used from anything as simple as tying a shoe to healing near fatal wounds," Lorelei said.

"Well, I suppose, if I put my mind to it, the Force could do the same thing."

"Can the Force transfigure objects?"

Luke arched an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean?"

Lorelei turned and searched for something seemingly useless. Finally, she found it. A tiny scrap of metal lying near her foot. She took out her wand, tapped the metal, and muttered a couple of words. Right in front of Luke's eyes, the metal scrap turned into a fine drinking goblet.

"Amazing," Luke muttered as he took the goblet from Lorelei.

"So…how does it feel?" she asked.

"Like a real goblet."

She laughed. "No…I meant, how does it feel, knowing that you have to restart a whole way of life yourself?"

Luke set the cup down and sighed. Then he flashed her a half-smile.

"Not so bad. Kind of overwhelming at times, but overall, not bad. Why do you ask?"

Lorelei cast her eyes down. "One of my bigger fears when I was kept prisoner at Babba's palace was that the war between Voldemort and the rest of the Wizarding world would've been fought…and that my side had lost. Which, because of a certain prophecy, would mean that my brother would be dead. It scared me more than anything that I've ever known. I only know that that hasn't happened _because_ Voldemort's out here. I don't know. I guess I fear losing what little I have…stupid, huh?"

Luke's smile faded, just slightly. He reached out, tentatively at first, then rested one of his hands on hers.

"I don't think so. I know what you mean. When I was on the Death Star, and the Emperor was telling me that my friends were going to die, I was so scared. Not for me, but for them. I guess the only reason I've lost that fear is by learning that my friends…and family, can take care of themselves when they have to," he said.

Lorelei's eyes brightened. "Yes…I suppose you're right."

Luke opened his mouth to reply, but then something interrupted him. A voice…

_Luke…_

_Leia?_ Luke called back with his mind.

_Luke, we're in danger. We've been captured by the Emperor's heir. They've set a course for Cloud City_, she called back.

_Cloud City? We? Leia, who're with?_

"Luke?" Lorelei said quietly.

He put a single finger up to ask for silence. Lorelei nodded.

_Luke, they're taking me away with them. You'll never believe me…You have to come quickly!_

_Leia? Leia!_

Luke jumped from his seat and rushed to Han. Lorelei followed.

"Take us out of lightspeed. Then, set a new course to Cloud City!" Luke said.

"What? Luke, why?"

"Leia…she's in danger!"

There were no more questions. Han did exactly as Luke told him to.

"Luke, what was that?" Lorelei asked, sitting down and strapping into one of the seats.

Luke did the same as he replied, "My sister, Leia. We can communicate through the Force."

"Cloud City? Is it really in the clouds?" she asked.

"Yes, but I have a feeling that we won't have time to sightsee," Han interjected as he hit the button for lightspeed.

* * *

End Notes: This was originally two chapters, but because the first was too short, I decided to combine them. So, did you like it? Please R & R! Bye! 


	7. Scene

A/N- Thanks for the reviews! But I would like some more, please! Here's the next chappie! Oh, and there's a good chance that it's going to be short.

* * *

Chapter 7- Scene

Abdul Palpatine stood at the entrance to the throne room in one of the former Emperor's castle retreats. He and his new associate, Lord Voldemort, had decided that this castle was the perfect place to launch a New Empire…or at least to reclaim the old one.

Abdul--who stood very tall and was very dark skinned with wavy blond hair and black eyes--had not entered the throne room because one of his officers stood, reporting his capture to him.

"Princess Leia, the former Sith Lord, and their companion are all locked safely away in the Enhanced Prisons, sir," the officer said.

Enhanced Prisons were prisons that had some sort of charm Voldemort had put on it to keep Anakin and his compatriots in. Abdul nodded.

"Thank you, Captain. That is all," he said. The captain saluted him, turned, and left. Abdul rolled his eyes and entered the throne room.

Voldemort sat in the chair on the raised dais at the top of the stairs. He seemed to enjoy looking down upon Abdul. However, the Emperor's heir did not enjoy it in return. He would not be looked down upon by _any_ being. He topped the stair and smirked at the snake-like dark wizard.

"Aren't you in my seat?" he asked. Voldemort sneered.

"I thought we shared this seat, my colleague," he replied, making no move to stand.

"Then you were gravely mistaken. We share only the same ambitions."

Voldemort inclined his head in a mock bow. Abdul took the smallest of steps forward while the Dark Lord's back was exposed. In the shadows behind the chair, two cloaked figures rustled as they moved to come to their Lord's supposed defense. However, the Emperor's heir made no more moves, and Voldemort stood and moved aside to let Abdul claim his seat.

Sliding down slightly to recline in the metal throne, Abdul gave a dismissive wave of his hand and said, "Now, you were going to explain why we bothered with Skywalker's sister and father."

Voldemort gave a grim smile, which looked horrible on his thin, non-existent lips, and replied, "Yes. Now, have I explained the Scroll to you?"

"You mentioned something about it, yes. Something like it could bring my father back to life as long as we had something of his essence with us."

"Yes, but it goes further. The scroll uses Blood Magic, and there are only two people in this universe that has that kind of power. One I know to be a traitor to my fold and unreachable. However, the second is a young girl. She is the sister of the boy that is prophesied to either destroy me or die by my hand. Her name is Lorelei Potter, and she is traveling with this Anakin Skywalker's son. This is convenient because this young man is one of those you want to be the first to die by the Emperor's hand, and it would grieve Miss Potter's brother so to hear that she has died by our doing."

Abdul sighed. "So Luke is on his way here?"

Voldemort sneered once more. "You're the Sith Lord, Majesty. You tell me."

Abdul closed his eyes, somewhat lazily, and sighed again.

"Yes," he said after a moment. "He's one his way."

The Emperor's heir opened his eyes and smiled.

"Very well. I am pleased. You are dismissed. Take your _Death Eaters_ with you."

Voldemort gave another mock bow and left, trailed by three cloaked and masked figures. Once outside the throne room, one of the figures spoke.

"Why do you take this from him, master? You are so much greater than he is!"

The voice was womanly, but with an edge. As though she had something like gravel caught in her throat. Voldemort smiled.

"In time, Bella, we will not need him. In fact, we only need him now for the Emperor. The Emperor will realize his superiors when he meets them," Voldemort replied.

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then we'll make him, won't we, dearest?"

Even though none of the three Death Eaters had removed their masks, they all knew they shared in the smirk that had followed that comment. Without another question, they strode from the hallway in front of the throne room.

* * *

End Notes: How did you like it? I'm almost done with it. Only three more chapters left! I hope you like it! And if you don't, maybe you'll like the sequel, which is what I'm dying to get to! So please read so you'll understand the sequel! And don't forget to review! 


	8. Save the Day

A/N- Thanks so much for the reviews! Only three more chapters to go before the sequel, which will be called "Prophecy Lady."

* * *

Chapter 8- Save the Day

"We're landing now," Han said. "Where is she, Luke?"

"I don't know. Where did Vader hold you and Leia when you were held captive here?" the Jedi replied.

Lorelei entered the cockpit and stood behind Luke. She had removed the black overlay so that her bare arms were visible. Luke turned and gave her a smile.

"You can wait on the _Falcon_, if you like," he said. Lorelei shook her head.

"No way. Besides I'm no stranger to adversity," she replied, pulling out the wooden wand she carried. To Luke, she handed the scroll.

"Are you sure that thing will protect you, sister?" Han asked, touching the ship to the landing platform.

"I can do much more than transform scrape metal into goblets."

"Maybe you ought to take a blaster with you…just in case," Luke suggested.

The young witch laughed. "I'd probably do more damage to me than to any baddies," she said.

"Why do you want me to have the scroll?"

"Because they'll suspect me having it."

Han nodded and the three of them descended the ramp out of the ship.

"On your guard, kiddies. I don't know about your Imperials, or whatever, but Voldemort and his Death Eaters have curses like you wouldn't be able to imagine," she warned as they began to make their way quietly through Cloud City.

The city was quiet today, and it was this fact alone that unnerved the rescue trio. They ran into maybe two people total on the way to the cell block that had once held Han, Leia, and Chewbacca.

"Here it is," Han said. "Watch out. I'll hotwire it."

"Wait," Lorelei said.

Han and Luke stepped aside to let her to the door. She stepped up to it, ran her hands over it, and then smiled.

"This is locked with a very simple charm. I'll open it," she said. Then, turning to the door, she said, "_Alohomora!_"

The door hesitated at first, seeming to groan in protest of the spell, but then it slid open. However, a great shock greeted Han and Luke on the other side.

"Luke! Han!" Leia cried, jumping to her feet to hug them.

Lorelei stepped aside to allow the captives to escape their prison.

Luke seemed speechless. Anakin stood and walked to his son.

"Luke?" he questioned. "Are you all right?"

"You're dead!" Han exclaimed.

"No. I never died. It was a clone, my son," he said. "Though make no mistake, I am Anakin."

Apparently coming to himself, Luke smiled and said, "I'm fine. I can…I mean, not in words…I don't know how to say it…"

Anakin rested a hand on his son's shoulder. "I know. Believe me, I know."

"I'm Kitster, by the way," said the elderly man, exiting the cell behind Luke's father.

"And I'm Lorelei," Lorelei said, by means of introduction.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. Father, Leia, and Kitster, I guess, this is Lorelei Potter. She's our resident expert on these wizards as she is a witch herself," Luke said. Lorelei smiled and inclined her head a bit. "And Lorelei, this is my father, Anakin, and my sister, Leia."

"Son, this is Kitster. He is a friend of mine from childhood," Anakin said.

Luke stepped forward to extend his hand, but Lorelei knocked him aside, shouting, "_Stupefy_!"

"What the hell?" Han asked, turning.

On the floor behind the group lay a cloaked figure, obviously frozen stiff.

"A Death Eater," Lorelei said, bending over the figure. She removed the mask that he was wearing to reveal a man with long, white-blond hair. "Lucius Malfoy. Well, we'll have to collect him later."

"We should go," Leia said.

"Yes, but wait. Who was it that captured you?" Luke asked.

"Abdul Palpatine and that Lord Voldemort."

"Who's Abdul Palpatine?"

"He claims to be the Emperor's son," Anakin said. "And, he's a Sith Lord."

This seem to dampen Luke's spirit. "Then I must go after him," the Jedi said. "It wouldn't be safe just to let him get away. Han, Lorelei, take Leia, Kitster, and Father to the _Falcon_. I'll be along in a bit…but if I'm not back in a suitable amount of time…go without me."

"No!" Lorelei and Leia said in unison. Both opened their mouths to continue their protests, but Luke simply shook his head and ran the opposite way of the ship. Han sighed.

"You heard the man. Let's go. We'll get the ship ready to go, just in case we have to make a quick escape," the pilot said.

Reluctantly, Leia, Kitster, and Anakin followed Han as he started in the direction of the ship. However, Lorelei didn't move. Han saw this.

"Lorelei! Let's go!" he called to her.

She shook her head. "No. Luke doesn't fully know what he's dealing with. I'm going after him."

She turned to look Han and the others in the eye.

"Han, take them to the ship and get it ready to leave…like you said. I'm going."

And without another word, Lorelei followed in Luke's direction.

------------

It was dark in these corridors. So dark that Lorelei had to use the _Lumos_ spell to light her way. The darkness was made all the more worse for the fact that she didn't know the city, nor where Luke had gone.

_I hope I don't run into anybody I _know, she thought.

Of course, no sooner had the thought left her mind, she hear a woman's voice cry, "_Expelliarmus_!"

Lorelei's wand flew from her hand to the floor. Then, she heard the voice cry, "_Accio Wand_!"

Lorelei's wand flew from her hand to the floor. Then, she heard the voice cry, "!"

Lorelei felt the air off her wand as it whizzed into the other person's hand. Then, a figure stepped out of the shadows. It was that of a woman with long dark hair, and sunken, dark eyes. One could tell that she had once been beautiful, but something had prematurely aged her. She was robed in a simply brown cloak, her other clothing hidden beneath it. She was pointing her own wand at Lorelei as she held a mask and Lorelei's wand in her other hand.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," Lorelei breathed out in a hiss. "Still serving Voldemort loyally, I see?"

"How dare you speak his name with your unworthy lips!…No matter. My master will be pleased that I've captured the key ingredient to the spell that is perhaps minutes away from his possession," she said. "Now, if you'll be a good girl and follow me, we'll meet your friend as he meets his doom!"

With Bellatrix's wand at her back, Lorelei had no choice but to follow her direction.

* * *

End Notes: Did you like this chapter? Only two left until the end…and then the sequel…Everyone, I'm really excited about this sequel! Well, please R & R! Thanks! 


	9. Hostage

A/N- Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter! Only one more to go!

* * *

Chapter 9- Hostage

Lorelei could feel the dark Witch's wand in her back.

"I'm _moving_, Bellatrix. Can't you tell?" Lorelei hissed at her.

"Not fast enough. I want to see the festivities…and I want to beat your Jedi boy to the punch," she replied with a sick sort of glee in her voice.

She was leading Lorelei right to the place that Luke described in his story about his fight against the Empire. The thin platform that led out to the pipes where Luke first heard the four words that forever changed his life.

I am your father.

Luke's story had been powerful to Lorelei. It was also a bit inspirational. She found that she and Luke both had something in common. That was the fact that they never chose the big changes…they just happened.

But dwelling on this now would not do her any good. They had arrived at the platform that Luke had described. Voldemort and a blond haired man that Lorelei could only assume was Abdul were waiting for her and Bellatrix at the end of said platform.

"Bring Miss Potter to me," Voldemort said.

He gestured to the remaining masked Death Eater to come forward.

"Both of you hold her," Voldemort said. Bellatrix, with one hand, grabbed one of Lorelei's arms. The masked Death Eater grabbed the other. When his hand came out from beneath the robes, she gasped. It was pure silver! She knew this man!

"Wormtail!" Lorelei spat the name from her mouth as if it were the most vile of poisons. "You bastard!"

With his other hand, the man known as Wormtail lowered his hood. He was a small, balding man. The little bit of hair he had left was gray. He was also very rat-like…which hinted at his Animagus.

"Such language, Miss Potter. Why, I remember when you were the sweetest, quietest little girl," Wormtail said.

"Bastard, how dare you speak to me!" Lorelei spat again.

"Quiet! I hear Skywalker approaching! Quickly, bring the girl around behind me," Abdul commanded. However, the Death Eaters did not move until Voldemort nodded his consent.

--------

As Luke felt the presence of this Sith Lord get stronger, he drew out his lightsaber, ready in a moment's notice to ignite it. He was familiar with this place. It was the way he had taken to the platform he had been on when he had discovered the true identity of his father. It was only fitting that when he found out that his father was still alive that he should be here in Cloud City…being drawn to the same place.

This Abdul was near. Luke found himself on the same familiar pathway to the platform with only one thing different. He could hear people talking. Then, something unexpected happened.

"Luke? I can feel that you are here. Come out and play, won't you? We have something of yours," the Jedi heard an unknown voice call.

And there he was again. He was on that platform. However, the tables had turned. Voldemort, Abdul, and two cloaked followers of Voldemort that hid themselves behind Abdul stood right on the edge of the place that Luke had thrown himself off of to escape Darth Vader.

"You have the scroll I want. Give it to me," Abdul said matter-of-factly.

Luke scoffed. "What makes you think that I'll hand over this item," he waved the scroll at them, "so easily?"

"Because," Voldemort hissed at him. "we have _this_."

He snapped his fingers and the Death Eaters emerged from behind Abdul. Between them was Lorelei.

"Don't give it to them, Luke," she said calmly.

"But, Lorelei, they'll kill you," Luke said, worry edging into his eyes.

"They can't. Not if they want to use the scroll. My Blood must be given willingly. They know that. They're bluffing," she said. She winced as both the woman and the man in the cloaks jabbed their wands into her back.

"Oh, but we can torture her," Abdul said.

"Been there, done that. Luke, don't give them the scroll," Lorelei said again.

Luke stared at her. How could she be so calm?

"What would you do with the scroll if I were to hand it over?" Luke inquired.

"Bring the Emperor and all his glory back to life," Voldemort answered.

Well, that settled that. Luke couldn't give them the scroll. But then he couldn't allow Lorelei to be hurt. What was he to do?

Suddenly, a soft but powerful voice from behind him shouted, "_Expelliarmus_!"

A single wand, which Luke recognized to be Lorelei's, flew into the air. Lorelei elbowed her two captors, caught the wand, and shoved her way to Luke's side. In all this confusion, Luke took a moment to look back at the source of this voice.

An elderly man with long white hair and beard in equal length and color dressed all in purple robes strode forth. His wand was raised in front of him and he only stopped when he had come to Lorelei's side.

"Headmaster Dumbledore!" Lorelei said joyously. "What are you doing here?"

"When I hadn't gotten a report from you in such a long time, I began to worry. So I tracked you here. I'm not surprised, I must confess, to find what I have found here," the man said kindly.

"Dumbledore," hissed Voldemort.

"Hello, Tom. Still up to your old habits, even here in the far reaches of space?" Dumbledore said, just as sweetly.

"Apparate!" Voldemort cried in a panic. With three loud pops, he and the two Death Eaters were gone.

"What!" shrieked Abdul. "No! How dare you leave me behind!" he cried into the sky.

Luke ignited his lightsaber and held it out in front of him, just as Lorelei and Dumbledore were doing with their wands.

"It's over, Abdul Palpatine. You will accompany me to the Senate on Coruscant where you will stand trial for crimes against the New Republic," he said.

Lorelei lowered her wand and turned to face Dumbledore.

"Headmaster, I have so much to tell you! And to ask! How's Harry? How is everyone?" she said quickly.

However, Abdul saw an advantage to this moment. With a swift step forward, he ignited his own lightsaber and pulled Lorelei in front of him. She was at the very end of the lightsaber, which glowed red, and could feel the heat coming off of it.

"Don't move, Lorelei," Luke said, his eyes wide.

"Yeah, I know," she replied.

"I believe I'll take my leave, if you don't mind," Abdul said. He lifted his leg and gave Lorelei a hard kick in the back. Then, as he jumped off one side of the platform, Lorelei plummeted over the other.

"Lorelei!" Both the Headmaster and Luke cried, rushing to the side Lorelei had gone over.

To their great relief, they saw below them the smallest of transports, hovering there. Han's head was protruding out of the hatch on the top of it.

"We caught her, Luke. Lorelei's in here with me and your dad. Come on, you next," Han said.

Luke turned to Dumbledore. "Do you need a ride?"

The Headmaster smiled. "No, but only wait for me at your larger ship. I need to speak to Lorelei before you depart."

Luke nodded, then leapt over the side.

--------

"Do you think Abdul is dead?" Lorelei asked, standing outside the _Millennium Falcon _with Luke and Dumbledore.

"I doubt it. That Lord Voldemort was probably waiting to catch him somewhere too," Luke said. Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

"How will you get home, Headmaster?" Lorelei asked.

"The same way I got here. But, I wish for you to continue your mission out here, if you don't mind," Dumbledore said, looking over his half-moon spectacles at her.

"Of course, but…what about those back home? Do they miss me?" she asked sadly.

Luke hesitantly put an arm around Lorelei's shoulder. She reached over and held his hand for just a moment, just before she dropped it to clasp her other hand in front of her. Luke, however, didn't remove his arm.

"Of course they miss you," Dumbledore said. "But they also understand that you have a mission out here."

"Wait, I have an idea," Luke said. He ran quickly inside the _Falcon_ and came back with a small screen with buttons surrounding it.

"It's hand-held. It's a communicator of sorts. All you have to do is punch in the code of the particular other screen you want to talk to and wait for the other to answer," Luke explained, handing the machine to Dumbledore. "Give that to her brother. Tell him that the code to her machine is 4703."

"My machine?" Lorelei asked him.

"Yeah, I'll give you the other once we leave," Luke said.

Dumbledore nodded. "I'll have to enchant this to work on the Hogwarts grounds, but this is generous. Thank you, Mr. Skywalker."

Luke bowed his head. With a quick hug to Lorelei, Dumbledore apparated away.

"Let's go, Lorelei," Luke said, turning to go inside the ship.

"But, Luke, where? I mean, I have no place to go or live or credits--as you call them--to live on," Lorelei said, her eyes cast down. "I don't want to be a burden."

"You won't be," came Leia's voice. Lorelei looked up to see Luke's sister standing just outside the _Falcon_. "You helped saved the life of the President of the New Republic, I'm sure the Republic will come up with a substantial reward for you."

"And if you need any help, we'll provide it," Luke said.

Lorelei smiled. "Thank you."

Luke and Leia nodded. "Now, let's go. Han's ready to get out of here," Leia said, turning to enter the ship. Exchanging quick looks, Lorelei and Luke followed.

* * *

End Notes: One more chapter to go! Yay! Okay, if you haven't noticed it yet, I'm going to state it now. I don't use any of the books of the Extended Universe in this fic. I'm sorry, I just haven't read a lot of them. Anyway, I hope you're liking this fic so far. Okay, on to the final chapter and the sequel! 


	10. Adieu

Chapter 10- Adieu

"I can't thank you enough. All of you are so great," Lorelei said, looking from Luke to Leia to Han to Kitster to Anakin and, finally, up at the _Millennium Falcon_.

She had a large duffle bag slung over her head and one shoulder. Within it was the overlay that she had removed and the slave outfit she had worn at Babba's. That time, when she had been a slave girl, seemed so far away now. She didn't even know why she kept the stupid outfit.

The bag also contained a bunch of credits--of which Lorelei had affectionately called a "crap-load of money"--and the communicator. Luke had told her that the one that Harry was to received went by the code of 0012.

"You should have enough credits to find a decent place to live, including food and clothing," Leia said.

"Thank you again. I can't believe this. You are all such great people," Lorelei gushed. Luke smiled.

"If you need us, you are welcomed into the Main Senate Building anytime," the Jedi said.

"Yes, well, I could use one more favor," Lorelei began shyly.

"Name it."

"Han, could run an errand to my homeworld when you get the chance?" she asked. Han smiled, a faint gleam of curiosity in his eye.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"Well, I've had an idea to start an herb and potion shop here. I can make all sorts of healing potions and know of a bunch of useful herbs. Dumbledore suggested that I do this while we were talking outside of the _Falcon_. I'll ride with you."

Han nodded. "No problem. Sounds like a profitable business to me."

"But, Lorelei, I thought that something like this would be against your government?" Luke asked.

"Dumbledore says he can get them to give me permission. They owe him a favor or two," Lorelei winked.

"Why don't you come to the Senate tomorrow morning, and we'll head off?" Han asked.

"That'd be great."

The door to the landing platform they were on opened with a hiss. Two armed guards of the New Republic walked out.

"We're terribly sorry about this, President Organa-Solo, Sir Skywalker, but we have to take Lord Vader--"

"Anakin," Anakin corrected quickly.

"To the holding block. He must stand trial for his crimes…the people demand it," one of the guards said.

"I was afraid this was going to happen," Leia said, turning to her father. "I'm sorry, but they're right. You must go on trial."

Anakin nodded. "I understand. I will go without protest."

The two guards nodded and led Anakin away.

"Is he going to be all right?" Lorelei asked.

"I don't know," Luke said. "I hope so."

"I won't be able to preside over the trial, like I normally would. They're calling in Mon Mothma to do it," Leia said.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Anakin seems like the type that always comes out the better," Lorelei said, causing Han to snort laughter and Luke and Leia to glare at their friend. "Anyway, I should go. I need to find a place to live before dark."

Lorelei gave the rest standing there a hug, and then left the platform into the building beyond.

"Luke! Why did you just let her go?" Han asked quickly, as soon as she was out of earshot.

Luke turned, confused. "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. Well, at least go talk to her. Ask her to meet you somewhere later or something," Han persisted.

"She has a mission, Han. I can't interfere with that," Luke said.

Leia shook her head. "Just go, Luke."

Luke looked at her. Leia nodded him toward the door. With a quick smile, he turned and followed after Lorelei.

The building was crowded, and if it wasn't for the fact that every newcomer had to register in on Coruscant, he might've never found her. Instead, she was waiting patiently in a nearby chair. She was next in line. Luke went and took a seat by her.

"Luke!" she said happily. "Did you forget something?"

"Yes, I…" Luke faltered. Suddenly, he produced the scroll. "You forgot this."

Lorelei took it. "Oh. Well, I can't be responsible for this anymore. This is nothing but trouble," she said. Drawing out her wand, she held the scroll over it. She muttered a few words and a blue flame caught onto the scroll. In seconds, the flame and the scroll both were gone, and Lorelei placed her wand back into her bag.

"Well, that's that," Lorelei said. Luke nodded silently.

"Next," called the register droid.

Luke watched as Lorelei filled out all the necessary information. Then, finally, she turned, waved, and walked away. Luke watched her until she could no longer be seen in the crowd.

"Why, Luke?" came Han's voice.

His brother-in-law was standing over him. Luke sighed.

"She has a mission, Han. I told you. Now, I'm going to go see Father," Luke said, standing and walking away.

Han could only sigh.

* * *

End Notes: That's it, friends. The end. However, the sequel is near, so keep an eye out! Please R & R! Bye! 


End file.
